1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit-integrated dynamoelectric machine in which a power supply unit that supplies electric power to an armature winding and a field winding is mounted integrally to a dynamoelectric machine main body that has: a stator that includes the armature winding; a rotor that includes the field winding; and a housing that supports the stator and the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machines include: a dynamoelectric machine main body that has: a rotor; load-side and anti-load-side brackets that support the rotor so as to be rotatable around an axis; a stator that is disposed so as to surround the rotor, and that is supported by the load-side and anti-load-side brackets; and fans that are disposed on two axial ends of the rotor, that rotate together with the rotor, and that induce cooling airflows that cool the stator and the rotor; and a control device that is constituted by: a control part that controls the dynamoelectric machine main body; a flat portion onto a front surface of which the control part is mounted; and radiating fins that are disposed so as to project from a rear surface of the flat portion, the control device being fixed to the anti-load-side bracket so as to be disposed such that the radiating fins face a wall portion of the anti-load-side bracket axially outside the rotor so as to leave a predetermined gap between the anti-load-side bracket and the flat portion, such that a cooling airflow passes through the gap in question (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The gap between the anti-load-side bracket and the flat portion functions as an air suction portion, and a ventilation channel is formed so as extend from the air suction portion, pass through the fins, enter the anti-load-side bracket through penetrating apertures that are formed on the anti-load-side bracket, and reach an air discharge portion that is formed on a portion of the anti-load-side bracket that is positioned outside an outer circumferential portion of the fans.
The cooling airflows that are constantly induced together with rotation of the fans flow through the ventilation channel from the air suction portion toward the air discharge portion, and are discharged outside the housing. Thus, because the heat generated by the control part and conducted to the radiating fins and the heat that is generated by the stator and the rotor is taken by the cooling airflows and discharged outside the housing, the control part, the stator, and the rotor are cooled.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-33986 (Gazette)
In conventional control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machines, if the distance between the air discharge portion and the air suction portion is increased, dimensions of the anti-load-side bracket in an axial direction of the rotor increase. In order to achieve reductions in size, conventional control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machines have been manufactured so as to reduce the size of the anti-load-side bracket by setting the distance between the air suction portion and the air discharge portion so as to be short.
In such cases, one problem has been that air that takes the heat from the control part, the stator, and the rotor and is warmed and discharged through the air discharge portion may be sucked back into the ventilation channel through the intake portion without being cooled sufficiently, preventing the control part, the stator, and the rotor from being cooled sufficiently.